


Marking my love

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Coming Untouched, Cuts, Gay, Gay Male Character, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: Knife kink scene, consensual scarification and blood tasting. Please read with caution and don’t partake in such kink without proper education, consent and safety.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 2





	Marking my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the more dangerous kinks that can result in serious injury and even death. Please proceed with caution and only partake in this kink if you have plenty of knowledge in the kink itself and the first aid that may be needed. All of what will be happening will be completely consensual. Very explicit descriptions of knife and some blood play so if this is potentially triggering please either skip or proceed with caution.

Ropes gripped Tarons wrists and ankles, guaranteeing no escape from the chair he was sat in. A cloth was tied securely around his mouth, preventing any sound escaping. His clothes splayed around the basement, the only article of clothing left on his body were his boxers, with a very noticeable bulge taking form in the centre.

Richard was on his knees in front of Taron, a knife in hand and a sly smirk taking form on his face. His eyes trailed up the red haired boy's body, taking in the multiple scars etched into histanned skin from their previous affairs. The long ones, the short ones, the words from when Richard was feeling particularly possessive.

Their eyes met, Richard could see the subtle pleading in his eyes, and Taron was always so good, never one to ask for something he knew he wouldn't get, so Richard caved. He brought the knife up, lightly pressing the thin, silver metal right against Taron's inner thigh. A muffled whimper was let out above him, followed by Taron trying to push his legs up and into the blade, attempting to get any sort of feeling from Richard.

Richard brushed off Taron's momentary begging, he pressed the knife down harder and slid it smoothly up his thigh. Blood started to rise to the surface from the cut, they started slower than usual, per Taron's request. Taron's breathing was increasing with each cut, low whimpers of pain coming out against the fabric along with much louder moans.

Richard shuffled closer, moving in between his legs and sharply cut a line into the flesh of Taron's stomach. Blood leaked out almost immediately this time. Richard became so mesmerized with it that he pressed his tongue flat against the cut, following it all the way to the end.

The stinging pain from Richard's spit caused a loud moan to fall from Taron's mouth, his eyes screwing shut from the mix of pain and pleasure he was feeling. Richard continued this process, slicing into his skin, licking up the blood and watching Taron absolutely fall apart above him.

Richard sat back for a second, checking that Taron wasn't in unnecessary pain or discomfort. Taron showed no sign of discomfort or willingness to stop.

Drops of blood began hitting the floor and clothes beneath them, caused by small trails of the red liquid flowing from cuts that were larger and deeper. For the most part it was ignored, the only attention given was by Taron, a quick pang of disappointment as he realized his clothes would be stained, but immediately lost as another cut was seared into his skin.

Quickly Taron was a wreck, red hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, fresh and dried blood coating most of his lower body. He strained against the ropes, attempting to lift his hips up to let Richard know that he needed more and he needed it now.

In response Richard removed the knife and set it down, Taron knew that he wasn't in control here. Richard decided how much pain he received and when that was received.

Instead a gentle hand began palming Taron through his boxers, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from relief and pleasure.

When Richard felt Taron had learnt his lesson he brought the knife back. This time continued to palm Taron through his boxers.

Tears began forming in Taron's eyes, all the sensations he was feeling overwhelming but nevertheless bringing him closer to the edge. Richard cut a long line right down the middle of his chest, lifting himself up to press his tongue down against it, locking eyes with Taron as he began licking his way up.

The sight was too much for Taron, watching blood pool onto Richard's tongue, combined with the stinging pain and hand still moving on his crotch, he didn't stand a chance.

A loud, muffled moan was ripped from Taron's throat, his eyes tightly shut and body giving a slight shake as he came. A wet patched formed in the middle of his boxers, a slight giggle escaping Richard's mouth when he saw it. Taron ignored the noise, head lolling forward as he came down, now completely drained of all energy.

At this Tyler placed the knife down and gathered their cleaning supplies. He took care wiping down all the cuts and putting cream and bandages on them.

Once Taron was clean Richard gently untied him and carried him to their bed removing his stained boxers, Tyler climbed into bed alongside him, snuggling close and trying his best to avoid Taron's cuts. He fell asleep contently, with a small smile dancing across his lips.


End file.
